The 12 Days of Texting
by Andrew'sAmy
Summary: Twelve days of events during the Christmas season in 160 characters or less. A collaboration with MelkiSihou.


**Authors: Andrew'sAmy & MelkiSihou**

**Summary: Twelve days of events during the Christmas season in 160 characters or less.**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

**December 2**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen <strong>

**12:00PM**

What are you doing after school?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan <strong>

**12:03PM**

I was thinking about reading a little Sense and Sensibility. Why? What do you have in mind?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen <strong>

**12:07PM**

Stay after with me? Apparently Jazz has to try out for the school drumline. *sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**12:12PM**

Seriously!? Jazz and the drumline? I didn't even know he played the drums... lol.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**12:13PM**

He doesn't. There was some silly bet with Emmett...idk. But he's doing it and I decided it was worth it to see him show off a little. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**12:13PM**

So how bout it? Wanna see some drummers drumming?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**12:14PM**

Oh, I wouldn't miss that! =D Can I bring Edward along?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**12:15PM**

Of course. He probably already knows though. Emmett is talking smack as we speak.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**12:16PM**

Haha! I could totally see Emmett doing that! Jazz is really going to try out...in front of everyone? Oh man, my cheeks are getting red just thinking about it.

* * *

><p><strong>.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.<strong>

**December 4**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**4:49PM**

Eleven minutes!Eleven freaking minutes!I feel like screaming!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**4:51PM**

Whoa. Back up. What's wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**4:52PM**

Make that eight minutes now! UHG! I have been stuck in this traffic for the past twenty minutes. STUPID PIPERS! :(

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**4:55PM**

There's music blocking traffic?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**4:56PM**

What? Music? What are you talking about?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**4:56PM**

You said something about pipers...

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**4:57PM**

LOL! Oh... No. Some road crew laying pipes... Just pipping away.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**4:59PM**

Well, can't be worse than listening to drummers drumming...

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**5:00PM**

Haha! I can't believe Jasper tried out. That was hilarious. Did you see the faces of those other twelve guys? Classic!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**5:01PM**

Feel better?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**5:03PM**

Marginally, but I am too late to go to the store now. I guess it's leftovers for dinner tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.<strong>

**December 10**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**11:00PM**

Oh my god. You are not going to believe this!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**11:02PM**

What's wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**11:05PM**

Alice?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**11:35PM**

Sry. Got side tracked. What's up?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**11:35PM**

What am I not going to believe?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**11:40PM**

Huh?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**11:41PM**

Oh, right... nevermind. It's not important.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**11:41PM**

Oh Lord! You have me leaping around thinking something happened!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**11:43PM**

It's good now. Nighty night.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**11:50PM**

Yeah. The ten minutes that's left of it, anyway...

* * *

><p><strong>.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.<strong>

**December 13**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**9:45AM**

Was that Mike Newton I saw talking to you at the beginning of last period?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**9:46AM**

OMG! Yes! Alice... please shoot me!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**9:48AM**

What did he want?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**9:49AM**

One guess. Think what is coming up.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**9:52AM**

Still trying to steal you from my brother, is he?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:00AM**

Ehh... You would think he would take a hint. He didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:02AM**

Yuck. What happened exactly?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:03AM**

Alice... It was so embarrassing. He kept going on about how nine "ladies" asked him out, but he was waiting for the right girl...

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:05AM**

He's delusional. I swear! We should read up on it, just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:06AM**

Haha... he isn't right, that's for sure!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:07AM**

I guess Edward will just have to show you off more. ;) Like say, at Winter Formal?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:09AM**

Ehhh... I don't know about that!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:10AM**

Oh come on. You'll have fun! Promise. Besides Edward already has his tux. Ralph Lauren cannot go to waste Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:13AM**

You know my dancing skills... this lady does not dance. Besides, I don't even have a dress.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:15AM**

Don't worry about it. I have you covered. Now suck it up, cause you're going.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:16AM**

Oh lord. You have me scared now.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:18AM**

You'd think I was shoving bamboo splinters under your nails.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:19AM**

Alice... have you seen me dance? It's painful for all involved, even for the spectators!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:20AM**

Like I said, don't worry about it. Edward is a great dancer.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:22AM**

Yeah... You say that now... Oh Wait! I have a terrific idea!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:22AM**

Which is...?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:38AM**

I will run away. Run far far away! Away from the dance and away from Mike *gag* Newton. But I may steal Edward away with me! Hehe

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:38AM**

Oh no you don't Bella Swan! You are going to that dance. You are going to have fun. And Mike can keep his 9 ladies dancing. Understand?!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:38AM**

*Groans* You're very aggressive for such a little girl!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:39AM**

Trust me, it can get much worse.

* * *

><p><strong>.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.<strong>

**December 15**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**5:24PM**

Alice! You have been keeping secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**5:27PM**

I don't know what you're talking about. 0=)

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**5:27PM**

About a certain person we know... a candy striper?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**5:29PM**

Oh, heard about that did you? Yeah, Rose likes to volunteer in the nursery.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**5:30PM**

Heard? I saw her! I volunteered and there she was. It's kind of daunting.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**5:31PM**

Oh. Yeah. Well, at least Emmett wasn't there, right?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**5:33PM**

Oh God! Is Emmett volunteering there too? No I didn't see him.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**5:35PM**

Good. Then you didn't hear about him snickering behind Rose's back.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**5:38PM**

Snickering? What could he possibly be snickering about? She looked like a model even in that uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**5:43PM**

I'm not sure. Something about watching the new "milking maids."

* * *

><p><strong>From:Bella Swan<strong>

**5:45PM**

"Milking Maids?" Do I want to know?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**5:46PM**

I don't know... Probably not. Not sure that I want to either.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**5:47PM**

Well my shift starts at 8 tomorrow. Maybe I will see her again and ask about the "maids milking"

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**5:49PM**

Eh, if you want to. Just don't tell Rose. I foresee bad things happening.

* * *

><p><strong>.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.<strong>

**December 16**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**2:45PM**

Seventh period came and went, but there was no Bella to be found... :(

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**2:56PM**

Uhg... Went home early.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**2:59PM**

Yeah. Figured out that one all on my own.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**3:01PM**

I got up close and personal with the school pool...

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**3:02PM**

Oh, Bella. Please don't tell me you ruined that silk shirt I dressed you in! *looks on in horror*

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**3:03PM**

...

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**3:03PM**

Well, it's alright. I'm sure it's not that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**3:03PM**

:( Did I mention that Emmett witnessed it?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**3:05PM**

O_o Do I want to know what idiotic thing he said?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**3:07PM**

He was able to get the whole class in hysterics by stating, "Hey, look at that, Swan's a swimming!" So embarrassing! :'(

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**3:08PM**

Uh! I hope he gets a brain for Christmas this year...

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**3:10PM**

That might be asking a bit much from Santa, lol. You know, to make matters worse... Mike was there.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**3:11PM**

True... Ah, Mike. What did he do this time?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**3:11PM**

He made a big fuss to help. Let's just say, I will never wear silk to school again!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**3:13PM**

Bella, you're obviously upset, so I'll ignore that last comment.

* * *

><p><strong>.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.<strong>

**December 18**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**4:08PM**

Where are you? Did you get everything?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**4:15PM**

I'm almost finished. What size birds do you want me to pick up?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**4:15PM**

At least a ten pound, fifteen if they have it.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**4:17PM**

Kay. Ugh. Slimy. Raw meat never looks like this on the food network. Why are you making me do this again?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**4:18PM**

From what I remember, you wanted to help and learn how to cook.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**4:20PM**

Isn't watching enough?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**4:22PM**

Oh.. stop whining. It's not that bad. You just shove the stuffing up into the turkey.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**4:25PM**

Are you hitting on me?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**4:25PM**

Huh?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**4:26PM**

Lol. Nothing. Getting in the car now, be over soon. We'll get these geese laying.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**4:27PM**

Geese? What... you didn't. Did you buy geese?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**4:30PM**

Yeah... Isn't the tradition to eat a Christmas goose?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**4:32PM**

Nope... not unless you have a turducken... wait, I think that is actually, chicken, turkey and duck.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**4:38PM**

Um, you lost me.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**4:49PM**

::Sigh:: It's okay. We are going to have six other traditional sides... so it's okay if we have geese laying on the table too.

* * *

><p><strong>.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.<strong>

**December 19**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:31AM**

:(

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:35AM**

What's up buttercup?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:37AM**

Emmett hasn't forgotten about the pool incident yet. He's like a freaking elephant!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:37AM**

Well. In size anyway...

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:37AM**

He and Jasper are over here making fun. He keeps asking where my six other buddies are... I don't really get it. Am I missing something? I'm so confused!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:39AM**

Ugh. One of these days I'm gonna wring his fat neck!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:41AM**

He thinks he is such the big man on campus... the golden boy.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:45AM**

Just say the word and I'll put an end to his miserable existence. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:46AM**

No, it's okay. I like Emmett. A lot of the times he is just a big teddy bear, but sometimes, he infuriates me so!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:46AM**

Besides, I honestly don't believe your hands could wrap around his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:47AM**

One way to find out... *plots evil plan*

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:48AM**

*Note to self* Never get on Alice's bad side. Lol.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:50AM**

And that, Bella Swan, is why you're my best friend. :D

* * *

><p><strong>.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.<strong>

**December 20**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**3:25PM**

So, I take it you liked your early Christmas present?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**3:26PM**

Umm... Yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**3:27PM**

Just figured, since Edward was strutting around like a peacock when he got home. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**3:28PM**

Haha... No, you're just imagining things... That's all... Yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**3:32PM**

Sure i am ;)

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**3:44PM**

We just watched a movie, then he went home. Nothing special.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**3:44PM**

If you say so.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**3:48PM**

Anyway... I am going to have to talk to you later. Edward is supposed to be picking me up at 4. I still have to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**3:50PM**

Say no more, my friend. Go get dressed up for your calling bird.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**3:51PM**

Okay. I'll talk to you later.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**3:54PM**

TTFN

* * *

><p><strong>.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.<strong>

**December 21**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**11:44AM**

Guess what!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**11:47AM**

*puts listening ears on*

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**11:49AM**

I managed to get Edward's, Emmett's and Jasper's Christmas presents!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**11:50AM**

That's great! You're going to tell me right?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**11:54AM**

I scored three, that's right, three tickets to a Mud Hen's game! Jasper and Emmett like baseball too, right?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**11:57AM**

The who? Are they a Seattle team?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**12:01PM**

No. They are from OH, but Phil says they are on a hot streak this season! I have the Seattle game tickets though! Sideline!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**12:08PM**

Great! I know they will all love it! When is the game?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**12:21PM**

Uh oh. :(

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**12:21PM**

Uh oh?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**12:24PM**

How different is rugby from baseball?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**12:25PM**

Um, it's pretty different... I think.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**12:25PM**

Oh no. Why?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**12:34PM**

CRAP! Excuse my french.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**12:36PM**

Ce n'est pas français.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**12:38PM**

Huh? Translation please...

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**12:40PM**

Nevermind. So, wait, what tickets DID you buy?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**12:42PM**

Oh... it's the Mud Hens, but apparently the Mud Hens is not only a baseball team, it's a women's rugby team. Think the guys would enjoy seeing that?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**12:49PM**

I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over my laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**12:53PM**

Ehh... on second thought, maybe I should see about getting a refund.

* * *

><p><strong>.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.<strong>

**December 22**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**9:14PM**

2 more days! AHH!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**9:18PM**

I know! I am still trying to find those chocolates for Charlie. I am just not sure where to get them.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**9:19PM**

Don't worry we'll find them! You have your dress laid out right?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**9:21PM**

I don't even know what they are called. Wait, for what?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**9:22PM**

Our party, silly Bella!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**9:23PM**

Ehh... We wont be exchanging gifts, right?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**9:25PM**

No. Now stop worrying. And don't think I didn't notice you didn't answer my question.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**9:26PM**

So yeah. They are those chocolates with the peanuts in them...

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**9:27PM**

Fine, be that way.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**9:28PM**

LOL. You know I love you Alice!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**9:33PM**

:P Anyways... Um, aren't those chocolates some kind of animal?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**9:34PM**

Something with birds?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**9:34PM**

Turtle doves! That's it! I was thinking truffles.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**9:35PM**

You're welcome. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.<strong>

**December 24**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**9:58AM**

Do I really have to go tonight?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:00AM**

YES. I'm picking you up in an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:01AM**

But I don't have a dress... You wouldn't want me to show up without a dress, would you?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:15AM**

I'm just kidding Alice. You can breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:16AM**

So not funny.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:18AM**

Do we need to get anything for the party while we're out?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:19AM**

I was just going to ask you about that. So...we have the food.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:21AM**

Yum! What about drinks?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:22AM**

Yes. Decorations? What do you have there?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:25AM**

I have the lights, garland, tinsel, bows and those sticks with the red buds on them, whatever those are called.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:34AM**

They're Christmas Twigs Bella. *rolls eyes* Great. I have the music, the tree is already up, food is already in the works... We have 4 types of dip, 3 main courses, 2 cakes.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:39AM**

And a partridge in a pear tree.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Alice Cullen<strong>

**10:41AM**

What?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bella Swan<strong>

**10:41AM**

Nevermind.

* * *

><p><strong>.~*~.<strong>

**.~*~*~*~*~.**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

**.~*~*~*~*MERRY*~*~*~*~.**

**.~*~*~*~*CHRISTMAS*~*~*~*~.**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*and*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY HOLIDAYS*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

**.|_|.**


End file.
